El verdadero amor siempre sale a la luz
by sakurita20
Summary: Esta en una historia combinada con Sailor moon y Sakura Card Captor


Yo soy Serena tsukino tengo 16 años de edad

soy muy alegre y despistada además soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia con mís amigas Emy , reí , Lita, mina que también son Sailor scout como yo.

Emos tenido muchos enemigos por ejemplo la megafuerasa, la familia Black moon que ahí me enteré que tengo un hermoso futuro con alguien muy especial para mi , la batalla con él caos y tengo un novio muy hermoso y gentil con todos y más conmigo su nombres es Li Shoaran es miembro del clan li y futuro jefe de ese clan es un hechicero lo amo por que él era el mayor amor de mi vida pasado como también lo es en esta pero yo no me siento lista para tener relaciones sexuales y él si quiere que las tengamos por qué dice que ya es hora de que nuestra relación se fortalezca tengamos placer mutuo pero yo no me siento lista para eso en fin con eso un día mi prima Sakura Kinomoto vino a quedarse en mi casa una temporada por que su familia viajaría por su trabajo y no quiere que mi prima pierda un año de clases cuando ella llegó la recibimos felices y también estaban mis amigas y mi novio para conocer a mi prima pero lo que no sabía es que es día todo cambiaria para mi...

Shaoran empezó a ser frío conmigo no quería ir anigun lado conmigo y se distanció de mi

Hola Soy Sakura Kinomto tengo 16 años de edad

Soy un chica alegre, ingenua, y muy buena en los deportes y en algunas materias de la escuela excepto matemáticas porque en eso no entiendo nada soy dueña de las cartas clow o cartas Sakura soy una bruja o hechicera como me quiera llamar ademas tengo muchas amigas que son Tomoyo , chijaru, Naoko, Rika ellas son mis amigas y ellas tienes novios que son Eriol que también es hechicero suena mejor que brujo como yo y también es la reencarnación de clow y es novio de Tomoyo , chamasaki novio de chijaru , Ryu novio de Naoko y reiko es el novio de Rika y todos ellos son mis amigos además yo tengo un novio llamada Darién chiva es muy hermoso y sexy además de que me ayuda en los estudios un día le dije que me sentía lista para tener intimidad pero él no quiso dijo que a un soy chica para eso a demás de que él es más grande que yo además el es el guardia de la tierra y mi amor de mi vida pasada por qué en es vida yo era Selene princesa de las estrellas ⭐️ y él era Endimion príncipe de la tierra.

Un día mi papá lo promovieron por un año a una parte de Estados Unidos y yo no quería ir por qué perdería un año de escuela a si que me mandaron a vivir por un tiempo con mi prima Serena tsukino el día que llegue con mi prima todo fue como me lo esperaba todos me recibieron con una sonrisa y me presentaron algunas amigas de mi prima y su novio de ella todo fue bien en ese momento pero un día el novio de mi prima y yo no empezamos a conocer y vimos que teníamos muchas cosa en común y empecé a tener sueños extraños con un hombre idéntico al novio de mi prima que se llama Syaoran Lig asta un día nos dejamos llevar por el momento y la pació y me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma desde entonces tenemos intimidad donde queremos y cuando queremos y no se por qué no me siento mal en hacer esto sabiendo que tengo novio pero eso no me de tiene creo que me enamore del novio de mi prima…

Hola soy Shaoran Li soy estudiante de universidad de la carrera de empresario de empresa y un hechicero y miembro del clan li un clan de hechicero más poderos de china soy desentiende directo de clow Read el creador de las cartas clow que nadie sabe donde están ahora porque cuando clow murió las cartas clow desaparecieron y las estoy buscando asta hora nada e encontrado, tengo 19 años de edad tengo pocos amigos y una novia llamada Serena tsukino de edad de 16 años y yo quiero tener ya intimidad con ella pero ella no quiero no me ama lo suficiente para ya aser lo en fin un día su prima llego a vivir con ella no se porque pero cuando vi a su prima llamada Sakura Kinomto no pude evitar sentir atracción por ella y cuando empecémonos a tratar supe que tenía muchas cosa en común con ella al punto de enamorarme de ella y un día estuve con ella en la intimidad y fui su primer hombre en hacerla mujer lo cual mi hico sentir poderoso y orgulloso por ser su primer hombre en su vida y también quiero ser el último en la vida de Sakura Kinomto y por ella dejara ese futura que según yo tengo con Serena y no me importa eso yo amo a Sakura Kinomto y no importa cual es el precio por estar con ella lo pagaré además de que e tenido sueño con una mujer de pelos castaño y ojos jade como Sakura diciéndome que me ama que recuerde la verdad y esa cosa...

Hola soy Darién chiva tengo 20 años de edad

soy estudiante de univesidad estudio la carrera de enfermeria y doctor tengogo pocos amigos y una novia algo torpe y bondadosa con todos su nomebre es sakura kinomoto de 16 años de edad que a pesar de ser mas pequeña que yo no pude evitar "enamorarme de ella" a pesar de que ella ya quiere que tengomos intimidad yo no mesito listo de estar en la intimidad con una menor como ella a demas de que siento que algo no esta bien en mi relacion con ella como si ella no fuerra el amor de mi vida pasado no se bien por que pieso eso seguido en fin a demas soy el guardia de la tierra el principe Endimion en mi vida pasado pero ahora soy solo un guardia de la tierra un dia sakura me dijo que sus padre fue promvido por un año a estados unido y que ella no queria ir con sus papas, asi que su padre la enviaron con sus tios para que viviera con ellos una temporada cuando pasa los meses y no tengo noticias de ella me voy a verla el fin de semana donde ella vive con su tíos y cuando llego a la casa de su tíos me encuentro con su prima que es muy hermosa con el pelo rubio y eso ojo azules, que estoy pensando le digo para que vengo ella me dice que si la quiero esperar por que ella a un no llega de aser la tarea en equipo con una compoñeras de su clase y ahi estoy esperándola por una hora y la prima de mi novia se avía metiodo a su cuarto por que ya se durmió y que su mamá y papá se fueron a sentar a un restaurante y no llegaría asta más tarde después pasa otra hora cuando la puerta de entrada se habré y mi novia entra con un chico de pelo castaño oscuro talves se un compañero de clase y luego el chico se va y es cuando me ve y...

Que creen que pasará en esta historia

Voten y comenten


End file.
